


【卡带】姑爷

by Minadozakisana



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minadozakisana/pseuds/Minadozakisana
Summary: *一辆自行车，堍堍性转，注意避雷*姑爷卡卡西上门娶堍，ooc慎
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 19





	【卡带】姑爷

旗木卡卡西被侍女引着，一路走进了宇智波家的大宅。  
他警惕地走在光可鉴人的松木地板上。引路侍女的皮肤有一种奇异的白。于是卡卡西知道，她们是白绝变化出的产物。她们敛袖微笑，十分多礼，称卡卡西为“姑爷。”白绝们快乐地吃吃笑着，清脆笑声里听不出其他的情绪。它们一叠声地向白纸围屏深处通传：“姑爷到啦！”“姑爷来了!”  
卡卡西并不知道自己面临的是怎样神异的展开。或者是即使隐约对自己的处境有所了解，也不敢深想下去。毕竟在外执行任务的上忍卡卡西突然被身份未知的敌人打晕带走，醒来时发现自己身处早已废弃的宇智波大宅，这种故事任谁听了都会觉得是天方夜谭。  
这段话几乎每个字都充满了槽点，但它所描述的神奇事件确确实实发生了。在这间处处都透出古怪的大宅里，时间仿佛停止了流动，一切都仿佛保持着宇智波一族兴盛时期的样子。卡卡西试着使用忍术，发现在这间大宅的范围内根本无法使用查克拉。他的额头渗出了冷汗。木叶第一技师，出类拔萃的上忍卡卡西握紧了袖中的苦无，跟随在白绝幻化出的侍女身后，决心随机应变。  
白绝化作的侍女引着卡卡西穿过廊道，那快乐得完全听不出情绪的声音清脆地唤着：“请贵客随我来——小姐还在等待姑爷前来，别让她久等好吗？”   
卡卡西觉得自己陷入了巨大的迷惑之中。小姐，宇智波家哪来的小姐。许多年来，宇智波家这几代唯一的女性就是他的小学同学，宇智波带土。可是带土费尽周折把自己带到这里干什么，他们不是早就处于敌对关系了吗。卡卡西的脑海里一瞬间刷满了问号。  
然当他走进房间的那一刻，之前的一切警惕和理智都化成了灰烬。  
在推开门的那一刻，有奇异的查克拉波动。在那短短的一刹，卡卡西的眼帘里浮现出扑朔迷离的幻影，随即又消失。不久，这幻影又再度出现，隐约成形。一点袅娜的腰肢，宛转的长发，模糊的天人之色在帘幕后渐渐成形，化为实体，好像一支深紫色的风信子花。  
他的面前，躺着一个熟睡的宇智波带土。  
带土躺在房间深处的床榻上，被子盖到肩膀。她似乎是裸身睡在被子里的，睡脸还带着点稚气。漆黑长发乱蓬蓬地披在枕边，盖住了一小半脸颊和脖颈。她的整只胳膊直到肩胛都露在外面。那娇嫩的浑圆的肩膀，就在卡卡西的面前。  
卡卡西的呼吸猝然急促起来。像是回到了某个午夜梦回不能启口的禁忌绮梦之中。他喜欢的人就躺在他的面前。在卡卡西的眼中，带土已经差不多是裸的了。  
卡卡西带着一种晕眩感，握住带土的手腕，那一截连接着白绝体和肉体的伶仃手腕，想把她的手放进被窝里。可带土在熟睡中似乎有些抵触他的触碰，微微一挣，齐胸盖着的被子便整个滑了下去，从锁骨到胸口都暴露在卡卡西的目光下。线条柔软起伏如东南丘陵。  
卡卡西的眼睛都红了。深爱的人就这样毫无防备地在他的面前袒露身体，即使在亲热天堂上见到过无数女体，却没有一处及得上带土身体的绮丽。他甚至不愿多想今夜究竟是谁的阴谋，也许是白绝的自作主张，需要带土为宇智波一族诞下新的子嗣，或许这背后还有斑的默许。联想到进门时白绝对他“姑爷”的称呼，卡卡西的心渐渐被欣喜和羞怯占据。或许在他们都不知道的时刻，他与带土的结合就已经得到了认可。  
他不由自主地伸出手握住那圆润的肩膀，顺着胸口的起伏描摹下去。指尖一寸寸下滑，划过柔软的乳尖，还捻了捻。灯烛的光影照在带土的身上，仿佛映上蜂蜜般的甜美色泽，卡卡西低下头，把脸整个地埋进光线投射的那道明灭沟壑里，无声地喟叹出声。  
他把带土抱到自己身上。赤裸的带土伏在衣着整齐、还穿着木叶上忍绿马甲的卡卡西身上，娇嫩的胸口摩擦在粗糙的上忍马甲上。宇智波带土整个人都难受地蹭了蹭卡卡西，那蹭动的酥麻颤栗感让带土感到新奇又无措，干脆环抱着卡卡西的脖子，整个人都挂在了卡卡西身上。  
这简直是卡卡西梦中的场景。带土毫无隔阂和怨怼，温顺地委身于他。他并没有打算在带土昏迷的场合下做完全套，但他的精神已经把想干的事情干了一万遍。  
方才白绝们放肆的调笑还犹在耳畔，“处女”“妖妇”这样的词汇不绝于耳，令卡卡西几乎觉得自己身处立体声环绕的有声版亲热天堂。  
尽管带土还是个处女，但她终究是个不折不扣的妖妇。旗木卡卡西年轻的一生中，还没从来没有全身心地拥抱过年轻的妖妇。  
如果说世上有妖艳的神话，那她大概就是神话中的姑娘吧。  
带土不是妖妇，而好像是被妖术附身的姑娘。卡卡西想起自己在战场上见到的带土，那双黑沉沉的大眼睛里仿佛栖息着古老的妖魔。他不由自主地抱住怀里的带土。虽然带土昏睡了过去，但是她作为女人的肉体却更加清醒了。  
即使带土现在熟睡不醒，但是生理机能并没有停止。明天带土总会醒过来的吧。卡卡西凝视着她的睡颜这样想。纵然在这样的情况下令带土怀了孕，带土也是对一切浑然不知的。就这样让带土孕育上自己的孩子会怎么样呢。一夜醒来，发现自己的腹中孕育着一个父不详的孩子，带土从小就是一个爱哭鬼，她会哭的，她不会喜欢这个孩子。卡卡西摇了摇头，想要把这背德的幻想摇去。  
“唔，笨卡卡。”带土在卡卡西的怀里发出了模糊的声音。  
“带土？”卡卡西捧起了带土的脸，低头亲了亲那颤动的长睫毛：“你醒了吗？”  
带土东倒西歪地往前一倒，仿佛是要躲开卡卡西的摇晃再睡一会儿，把脸整个埋进了旗木卡卡西的颈窝，额发摩擦着卡卡西的脸颊。  
这是可怕的硬发，卡卡西甚至觉得有点痛。发丝带着植物的芳香。

“还是没有醒。”  
卡卡西皱着眉，把手指插进带土的黑发里。带土不知梦到了什么，埋头在卡卡西的颈窝里亲昵地蹭了蹭，粗硬的漆黑发丝蓬蓬地蹭在卡卡西的侧脸上。这一幕同十三岁那年的场景重合了。那时带土在一片氤氲绿意中回过头，发丝被风扫在卡卡西的脸颊上。少年卡卡西有些不耐烦地瞥了一眼身侧的吊车尾同伴，浑然不知漫长的别离近在咫尺。  
少年时的宇智波带土在卡卡西脑海中一闪而过。那时的带土是快乐地笑着的。仿佛有揉碎了的太阳光落在那双漆黑杏眼的深处。如今她失而复得，如同一件宝物般被卡卡西紧紧拥在怀里。但是，此刻的带土丧失了所有的防御能力，就只为了卡卡西，为了诞下卡卡西的孩子，她一丝不挂，绝不醒来。可卡卡西甚至不知道这是不是带土本人的意愿。  
——说起违背带土的意愿，卡卡西本人还不是做着更过分许多的事。他低下头，亲吻带土的嘴唇，动作很轻，唯有呼吸骤然轻浅了许多，小心地像是怕惊飞了一只鸟。  
旗木卡卡西无声地吻上带土嘴角，缓缓地啄过她的唇缝，动作就像是用画笔去描摹情人的脸。闻名五国的拷贝忍者卡卡西熟读亲热天堂，此刻更是把全部从书中学来的技巧与心魂都放在了这个吻中。只是他亲吻的人却并不会回应他。  
不管未来会怎样，总之，直到明天天亮之前，带土对这一切都是不知道的。  
这是仅此一夜的新婚。是卡卡西一个人的新婚夜，在这一夜，过去多少年的辛酸风霜都融化在这一夜狂欢里，而卡卡西要拥抱的新娘却是对这一切浑然不知的。旗木卡卡西甚至不知道，这是上天对他的怜悯，还是对他的恶意。白绝和斑是不会费力去构思出这一切的，英雄卡卡西度过一场又一场性命攸关的战役，在那些传说故事里跋山涉水，找到了少年时恋慕之人，一寸寸亲吻她的嘴唇与腰身。虽然，天明之时，梦散，她会将他忘却。  
白绝的蛊惑又在卡卡西的耳边回响，令他的心底如新芽破土般生出一个念头：假如我让带土怀上了我的孩子，那带土是不是就能够永远属于我？  
——带土是他的英雄，是他的挚爱，是他的友人，也将是他事实上的妻子，他孩子的母亲。  
妄念如藤蔓般生长起来。卡卡西的身体一下子僵住了。银发的上忍似乎在极力忍耐着什么，他把被子往带土的肩膀上拉，同时用掌心柔和地抚摸着那圆润的肩头。宇智波带土的肩膀到背部本来是紧缩着的，但是在卡卡西的抚摸下，很快就放松了下来。  
此刻正带土赤裸着伏在卡卡西的怀里，柔软的胸部正摩擦着卡卡西胸前的衣料，乳尖都被那件绿马甲上的扣子磨得微微红肿了起来。卡卡西的一只手正托着带土的胸部把玩，他的掌心揉捏着从少年时就期盼的美梦，饱满的触感真实到让他想要喟叹。  
带土的胸部发育得很好，被卡卡西这样随意一揉就是活色生香的乳摇效果。卡卡西注视着眼前雪白的波澜起伏，无法克制地硬起来，仅仅是揉捏带土的乳尖已经无法满足他。  
卡卡西沉下腰，在带土的腿间缓缓磨蹭着。带土的穴口吸吮着他的前端，外部那软嫩的层层叠叠的部分稍稍缓解了他的欲火。  
他试着挺了挺腰，被带土身体深处真正少女的象征所挡住了。被戳刺的感觉让带土在卡卡西的身下挣扎了起来。带土的声带被压垮了，带着哭腔的沙哑呻吟也并不大声，就像一只猫一样。她低声喊了一声：“笨卡卡……”  
旗木卡卡西的呼吸骤然乱了起来。  
原来带土是在说梦话。或许是在睡梦中强烈地感受到了卡卡西的动作。然而旗木卡卡西拥抱着沉睡的带土，根本无法消除内心的空虚和不足。他想看看带土的眼睛，那双漆黑的杏眼要是因为卡卡西的动作而染上情欲，会是怎样动人的景象呢。那把微微沙哑的动人嗓音，要是在他的手底下尽情呻吟起来，又会是什么样呢。  
他的双手掐着带土的腰，那样一把他双手合拢就可以环住的细腰微微抬起，在床榻上弯出了极尽诱惑的姿势，带土的双腿大开着，被卡卡西架在腰上。卡卡西的阴茎上已经染上了点点湿润，他只要挺一下腰……  
卡卡西把带土的腿掰得更开，一挺身埋了进去。起初还有些干涩，然而深入时的紧致令卡卡西都感到惊讶，那种柔软和诱媚的触感吸吮着他，引诱着他将精液射进带土的深处。前端被湿润紧嫩包裹的感觉太真实了。卡卡西的后腰像过电一样刺激。  
带土就像一朵花，在他的身下开到了极致。  
卡卡西试着动了动，带土的阴道似乎有些浅，他用力一顶，就顶到了尽头。带土在他的身下像是过了电一样，骤然蜷缩了起来，又被卡卡西扳直了身体。带土因为刚才的疼痛有短暂的清明，又因为被从相接处点了一把火烧得一点不剩。她隐约知道这件事不该是这样横冲直撞，这件事应该更好，更舒服，干脆在朦胧中哭了起来，一叠声地喊笨卡卡的名字。  
带土沉浸在极尽欢愉之中，并不知道发生了什么事。但有些事，她是从卡卡西才开始想的。当白绝和斑提及延续宇智波一族的后嗣这件事的时候，带土的脑海里一闪而过的只有卡卡西的身影。只有那个人，那个垂着银白长睫的少年，执行任务时与我目光交织。任何人，任何人都不能取代。  
卡卡西的下腹骤然一紧，心头被她喊得又软又痛。不由得低下头，注视着他们交合的部位，带土的穴口一伸一缩地在泛红。那里有血和精液。

睡美人的睡眠可以用来回避痛苦，假设痛苦更剧烈，更极端，就需要以死亡来回避。幸运的是，这是欢愉痛苦的延宕过程，洗刷了被强奸的耻辱。当孩子出生，他们无辜清亮的目光，使得强奸者的罪行显得不那么必要，多数时候，它使得犯人变成血脉相系的亲人。睡美人将和在她无知无觉中破坏她童贞的男子永结连理，共度余生。  
（然鹅这不是强奸，是和奸


End file.
